Tears of A Blind Woman
by Clolo1224
Summary: A Tokka Fic  "How stupid could she have been? Thinking that Sokka would come here to get her and take her home to be his girl. Suki was all that would ever matter to him and she should have figured that out by now."
1. An Invitation in the Beggining

**DISCLAIMER- I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of its characters.**

_Description of the Story- This is a pure Tokka fic, if you are a Tokka hater, stay away._

**TEARS OF A BLIND WOMAN**

Catching You Up To Date

(2 years after the end of the war)

It's been two years since the end of the war, and the 4 nations have remained at peace. With Zuko as firelord, and Aang as the keeper of balance, nothing could happen to tip the world on its side as it had before.

But in Toph's world, the world was upside down. After the war, she had quickly vanished from the group and moved to Omashu the once great city that had been taken over by the fire nation. Of course the city was now restored to how it had once been and Toph had figured it the perfect place to start a peaceful life. She quickly had set up a small cottage on the edge of the city, big enough for her and possibly a guest passing through for emergencies. For the next two years Toph remained alone, and the gang was always confused as to why she had left. But soon they shall learn why.

**TOPH-**

A sharp rap on her door woke Toph immediately as she hurled herself out of bed and onto the floor in a defensive crouch.

Who dare wake her as she sleeps?

As she crept to the door, a familiar scent washed over her. But she couldn't identify it. It made sense that this was apparently no stranger at her door.

With a grumpy growl she swung the door open and waited for her "guest" to enter the small cottage. As she felt the footsteps of the man or woman enter the cottage and she slammed the door shut and whirled around.

A wave of anger washing over her, "Who are you and what the hell do you want with me?" She demanded, shoving the unidentified person.

A familiar husky voice replid to her softly, "Toph…it's me…Sokka."

The anger ebbed away swiftly, "Sokka?" she repeated in a soft questionable tone.

Oh how she had dreamed of a day where Sokka would come looking for her and realize he had chosen the wrong girl. Suki wasn't right for him, Toph was. But she had waited two years and he hadn't shown up until now. She had long given up hope and those dreams had ended.

Switching from her thoughts back to the present she asked, "What are you doing here? Where's Suki? And the gang?" She somehow managed to spit out Suki's name and felt Sokka flinch at her tone.

"Suki's at home, with the gang. I came to look for you to invite you to our wedding…"

He paused bracing himself for another one of Toph's random outbursts that he didn't understand.

Toph felt as if she'd just received a blow to the head. A wedding? For Sokka…and SUKI.

Sadness washed over her and she fell to the floor in defeat. A split second later the the sadness vanished and anger was left in it's place.

"You expect ME? To go to a wedding for you and SUKI? Hell no, get out of my house! NOW!" Toph shoved Sokka towards the door, feeling the tears rise in her eyes.

Of all the times she'd dreamed of Sokka visitng not once had he mentioned a wedding with Suki. He'd always told her Suki was gone and no longer mattered. But that had been a fantasy, this was real life.

"Get out of my house!" She cried, attempting to not completely crumble before him even though she was already crying. "GET OUT!"

She slammed the door straight in Sokka's shocked face. Then she curled into a ball on the floor and sobbed.

Laying in a pool of tears, she cried and cried. How stupid could she have been? Thinking that Sokka would come here to get her and take her home to be his girl. Suki was all that would ever matter to him and she should have figured that out by now.

Please Review!

Harshly!

I want to know what you liked, what you didn't like, and what I should improve on!

Thanks,

Lola


	2. Questionable Love

"_Laying in a pool of tears, she cried and cried. How stupid could she have been? Thinking that Sokka would come here to get her and take her home to be his girl. Suki was all that would ever matter to him and she should have figured that out by now."_

**DISCLAIMER- I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of its characters.**

_Description of the Story- This is a pure Tokka fic, if you are a Tokka hater, stay away._

**TEARS OF A BLIND WOMAN**

**(Catching You Up To Speed From The Last Chapter)**

Toph had eventually cried herself to sleep that morning. She was dried out of dears, energy, and the will to go on for the rest of the day.

As for Sokka; well he was on a rollercoaster of emotions. First he felt guilty for making Toph so upset. Second he felt confused as to what had made her upset in the first place. And thirdly he was slightly angered by the fact that Toph was so self-centered that she wouldn't even attend to his wedding.

Little did Sokka know what Toph was planning.

**TOPH-**

Toph felt the cool touch of water on her soft cheek as she awoke from her temporary bed on the floor.

She had fallen asleep in her pool of tears that were now drying sticky to her cheek. How horrible earlier today had been. But Toph needed to not think about it. She needed to forget Sokka as she had for the past couple years. For some odd reason, she just couldn't. It was impossible to thoughts of the young man out of her head.

How could Toph go on if she constantly thought of the wedding to come and how Sokka's life would be perfect with Suki while Toph's was miserable.

No. She wouldn't let that happen.

At that moment, a very devious plot began to form into Toph's head. One that help Toph succeed in getting her revenge against the man who broke her heart and the woman he had chosen over herself.

"Oh yes, this would be good." Toph thought to herself; a satisfied smirk spreading across her lips.

There were two words to describe her brilliant plan and those were,

Wedding Crasher.

Now all she needed was the perfect plan to put into action. One that would end Sokka and Suki forever.

**SOKKA-**

Sokka rapped on the door to his and Suki's cottage, and impatiently waited for the door to open.

He was still angry with Toph for how selfish she had been and how horrible she had acted.

Sokka knew he should calm down so he wouldn't accept Suki. But he couldn't push Toph's tears and her anger out of his head. It had really hurt him, what she did. It hit him hard in the heart, and Sokka had no clue why.

Suki's face emerged as the door swung open. Her face lit up at the sighting of Sokka.

"Sokka your home!" She squealed as she leaped at him and wrapped her legs around his waist. Hanging from his neck like a monkey, Suki kissed him full on the lips.

Sokka kissed back; but with less passion. He prayed Suki wouldn't notice.

To his dismay, Suki noticed. She slid off him, a pouting face forming at her lips.

"Is…is something wrong?" She stammered, raising her eyebrow as to say "don't lie to me, because I'll know you are."

Sokka lied, "Yes, of course I'm okay! Why wouldn't I be?" He snapped.

Suki flinched, "I…I was just asking. I'm sorry," She bowed her head and turned to retreat back into the cottage.

Guilt washed over Sokka as he realized that he had gone out of line.

"No…Suki I'm sorry," He pulled her into a tight hug and kissed the top of her head. "I'm fine, I promise," he reassured, hoping she would buy his act.

"It's okay," Suki said in a forgiving tone. Looking up into his enchanting blue eyes and pulling herself closer to him. Then she reached up towards his lips and kissed him once again searching for the passion she prayed she would find.

To her relief Sokka kissed back with the matching level of intensity this time.

Suki pulled back, a wide smile on her lips. "I love you." She whispered.

Sokka flinched, normally he could say it back but now he wasn't sure.

"I….

Well there's a little cliffhanger to leave you at.

Sorry it took me so long to post this.

REVIEW HARSHLY PLEASE.

~Lola


End file.
